If Ever There's A WarI'll Go
by MsPenguingirl1234
Summary: Losing and desperate, the demigods of both camps pray for help. What they didn't know was...they summoned a hero...an old hero... Full summary inside.
1. If Ever There's A War, I'll Go

**Full Summary: Losing and desperate, the demigods of both camps pray for help.**

 **What they didn't know was...they summoned a hero...an old hero...**

 **Centuries after the Giant War, a new generation faces problems with the leftover titans from the previous Titan War.**

 **When push comes to shove, they call for help. Even with the gods by their sides, they need more help.**

 **Then came Percy Jackson, ready to do what he was born to do. Fight and win another war.**

 **Sequel to The Dark Tide.**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson.**

 **Song: War by Young Yeller.**

 **Published: April 6, 2017.**

* * *

If Ever There's A War, I'll Go

Chaos.

The one word described the flurry of motion that's happening. Centuries have passed since Percy Jackson had somehow defeated Gaea, and had gotten back to Camp Half-Blood with the rest of The Seven, unconscious.

Still to this day, no one could figure out what had happened. Three centuries. Three centuries since he left.

Now? The campers needed a hero like the ones from the Second Titan War and the Second Giant War now more than ever. It seemed the remaining titans that fled after the Titan War ended have banded together, forming an army to go after the campers of Camp Half-Blood.

The battles have gotten bad. The Romans were driven away from Camp Jupiter and took refuge at Camp Half-Blood with the Amazons, while the Hunters of Artemis had been overwhelmed and almost slaughtered. Though, thankfully, Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis, is still alive, because her experience in the battles from centuries prior have prepared her to know how to prepare everyone for a battle like this.

She was the last one left of those years of both wars. The Seven, Head Counselors, Praetors, and the remaining Hunters from that time died of old age/from battle. Mostly because of battle for the Hunters, of course they can't die of old age.

The only soul that was unaccounted for is Percy Jackson, but he disappeared, never to be seen again.

Thalia sighed, the alarm sounded as another small army came barreling past the border. She was getting really fed up and tired from all the monster attacks. Even Peleus, the dragon that kept the Golden Fleece and her tree safe, gave up and died weeks ago.

It was her, Chiron, and the gods left from the original warriors of the two wars. But, like before, the gods are busy with their own battle. Stupid Typhon...Thalia silently cursed him.

It was up to her and the demigods now..."Demigods!" She yelled, getting their attention. "Attack!" She summoned her spear and summoned lightning. The battle has begun...

...and the battle is ending. Thalia doesn't know what had happened, all she remembers were the monster luring together as she attacked. Something happened, something big.

It leveled the battlefield, and killed many half-bloods, causing Camp Half-Blood to start losing the fight. Then the monsters overcame them, forcing them down. Keeping them captive.

Thalia tried to struggle out of the Cyclops' hold, but it was to solid. It wouldn't budge. She settled for a glare as Prometheus, Titan of Forethought, and Hyperion, Lord of Light and Titan of The East, as they made their way down the hill, to the struggling and captive demigods. Even Chiron was on his knees, restrained.

Hyperion started laughing. "This! This is all you have! Ah!" He boomed, laughing at their attempt.

Thalia gritted her teeth. Bright light shined through the area, and there, in their mighty forms, were the Olympians. They looked ready enough for battle, but Thalia saw how weak they really were at the moment.

Pointing their weapons at the titans and the army, the Olympians stood their ground. Not willing to lose any more children. Not after the seven of the great prophecy from centuries ago. Not after being so close to losing the rest of their children.

"Hyperion! Leave! Now!" Zeus thundered, looking more menacing than tired. He really didn't want to lose Thalia after losing Jason to old age.

Hyperion only laughed in response. "You think I would listen to you! One little wind and you will all go down!" He boomed with a bigger laugh.

"No one here is powerful enough to beat me? Where is your precious Hero of Olympus now?" He taunted. It hit everyone, hard. The ones who met Percy started tearing up. _What happened to him...? Where did he go...? Why did he leave...?_

 _'...Percy...'_ Thalia and Poseidon both wished that they could see him again. He's not dead, just...gone.

All the campers and immortals alike sunk into a depressed mood, while the monster army roared in laughter.

Until he came back.

No one really noticed until the dark energy took out a quarter of the monster army.

"What?! What is happening?! WHO IS THERE?!" Hyperion roared, while Prometheus paled and quickly turned to leave, only to be burned inside out by the dark force. He screamed in agony, turning into black dust a little while later.

Hyperion gasped, feeling weaker by the second. Whoever was here was weakening him. That shouldn't even be possible.

Then came the dark and empty laughter. Everyone and everything froze, before they came to their senses.

Some of the remaining monsters tried fleeing, only to be turned into the same black dust as Prometheus because of the dark energy. It snaked through the mass of demigods, monsters, and Olympians, and pooled at the feet of all the monsters.

"COME OUT, YOU COWARD!" Hyperion roared, trying to find out what was happening so he could get the situation back under his control.

It went silent as Hyperion's words echoed.

That is until the whisper started out...

The whole atmosphere changed. The dark energy was surrounding everything in its path, suffocating. Every being present shivered.

 _"Sing to me again_  
 _Sing about the world you left for me_  
 _Leave me with the staff_  
 _So I can lead the masses towards the sea"_

The dark energy retreated to the direction of the beach, swirling around, taking a shape.

 _"Tell me once again_  
 _Tell me all about the crazy ones_  
 _When I'm all alone_  
 _How do I prevent the flaring guns?"_

The laughter came back. Dark and sinister, the only words to describe the whole experience as of now. Striking fear in every body.

 _"IF EVER THERE'S A WAR, I'LL GO_  
 _IF EVER THERE'S A WAR, I'LL GO_  
 _IF EVER THERE'S A WAR, I'LL GO"_

The swirl of dark energy changed into a person. One that's cloaked in shadows, only showing dark sea-green eyes...

 _"Fill my head with space_  
 _Fill me so I don't think it's okay_  
 _To think about what's lost_  
 _To find a deeper hole where I can lay"_

The being shot energy towards the remaining monsters, except for Hyperion.

 _"Trust me all the way_  
 _Trust me so I don't have all this doubt_  
 _I just want to be_  
 _I just want to let my demons out"_

The newly arrived being stared straight at Hyperion, leaving the latter to shiver in fear and panic. The former started moving towards Hyperion, ignoring everything else.

 _"IF EVER THERE'S A WAR, I'LL GO_  
 _IF EVER THERE'S A WAR, I'LL GO_  
 _IF EVER THERE'S A WAR, I'LL GO"_

The whisper turned louder, causing it to echo. Hyperion was rooted in fear, letting the being to stop in front of him. "W-wh-what ar-are y-you go-ing to d-do?" Hyperion asked shakily.

 _"IF EVER THERE'S A WAR, I'LL GO_  
 _IF EVER THERE'S A WAR, I'LL GO_  
 _IF EVER THERE'S A WAR, I'LL GO"_

"No more wars with you titans. I fought in the second war against the titans, it is time to finish you titans once and for all." The being stated, thrusting a hand out towards Hyperion. The energy left the being and surrounded Hyperion, leaving him to shriek in pain. It echoed around loudly, then went quieter as the seconds past. After almost a minute the shrieking died, the energy fell to the ground leaving empty air where Hyperion used to be.

 _"If ever there's a war, I'll go_  
 _If ever there's a war, I'll go"_

The words went back to a whisper, and the being left, leaving everyone who met Percy in shock. Because when the being turned to leave, they saw Percy as clear as day, and he left a massage before disappearing all together.

 _"I'm sorry...I wasn't strong enough...I couldn't stay...I can't stay..."_

After Percy left, it took awhile for everyone to get out of their dazes. Everyone went away, trying to process everything. Poseidon left in grief, because he truly lost his son.

Everything would go back to normal after some time. And just like that, everyone left, but Thalia stood where she was, alone and thought sadly. _'...Percy...what happened to you...?'_

She stood , and watched the message that was made of dark energy disappear leaving no traces that Percy was event there to begin with. Only the dust remained.

Maybe Percy was truly gone...and they may never know what even happened in the first place that caused it all...


	2. Update On Another Sequel

Hey! Look time no update. I just published the next part of this, check it out!

"DarkPercy Story Book"

~MsPenguingirl1234.

Published: August 18, 2017.


End file.
